A Band of Misfits
by SoulsOfStardust
Summary: "This mission will not be easy. I was told 'good luck' three times today. We're going to need as much luck as we can get for this band to succeed." Lorien Legacies AU (I do not own Lorien Legacies)


**Prologue  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maren<strong>

* * *

><p>This week could not have gone any worse for me.<p>

It all started going wrong when my boyfriend broke up with me. Danny and I had been dating for a few months until he decided that he was in love with Jessica Barnes, the up-and-coming actress. I don't really care anymore. I realize now that he was a jerk. And he was cheating on me the whole time.

Fate proceeded to piss me off even more through the loss of my job. I was behind on writing songs for Daniela, the witch who thinks she owns me, and she finally figured out that it was high time to let me go. I'm actually not complaining about getting fired, but the fact I'm out of a job now with no way to earn money worries me.

I'm also about to lose my apartment. The shitty job I just lost barely got me through payments, and now I have no way of paying my bills. I've always wanted to get out of that hole in the wall, but I needed a better paying job to do so.

And just to top it all off, I got a call at four in the morning from some person who told me to meet them at the docks down the road by five if I wanted to survive.

Okay. I do realize now that it was probably a bad idea to go down there, but I was half asleep. I couldn't readily make the best decisions that early in the morning.

I groggily got up, throwing on a sweatshirt over my tank top and sliding on a pair of sneakers. I made my way out the door and down the street to the docks, the streetlights flooding my path with yellow, flickering light.

As I neared them, I felt a growing pain in my stomach. I felt uneasy. Then that's when I saw the black FBI-like SUV driving towards me. I stopped in my tracks, shell-shocked. Did I do something wrong?

I spun around and sprinted out of there as fast as I could. Considering I was still a little sleepy, I couldn't run half as well as I could've if I were fully awake. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, though, making up for my lack of alertness.

I rounded a corner into a dark alleyway, which was probably not the best idea for my predicament. I only got about halfway through when another black car blocked the exit.

"Shit," I whispered and tried to backtrack, but the first car was already there to stop me. My heart was pounding in my ears. I looked up and saw a metal ladder. The fire escape. I ran over to it but just as my hands came in contact with the first rung, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I winced and sighed heavily, knowing I couldn't get away from this. I slowly turned around with my hands up, but stumbled backwards from the surprise that stood before me.

"Katarina?" I squeaked, as I bumped into a trashcan and fell to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

She looked shocked at what I had said. Did she not think I would recognize her?

"I'm here to help you," Katarina finally answered, her face hardening. I took a long look at her. She had on a black body suit like a secret agent. She looked as though she had barely aged since the last time I saw her thirteen years ago, her hair still the same auburn and her eyes as blue as ever.

"How is this helping?" I spat at her.

She looked guilty for a second. Then her expression returned back to its steely gaze. "You'll see, Maren Elizabeth."

I winced and bit my lip. I hated my name because it was so feminine and I'm not like that at all, but I hated it even more that she actually said it. I may not take a liking to it, but my mother is—was—the only person who could call me that. She was going to pay.

I glared at Katarina and the look on her face, her smirk, filled me with rage. Something inside me snapped. I jumped up from the ground and flung myself at her. She would not get away with this. I threw a punch at her face, but that was as far as I could get. Men in black suits surrounded me and dragged me away. I fought against them, swinging my fists uselessly. I finally stopped and stood there, watching Katarina groan and sit up. Her nose was bloody and she looked scared. I had a strange sense of pride knowing I did that to her, but it soon turned to guilt because I am not like this. I kept up my façade, though, as they pulled me away to one of the cars.

"That's what you deserve!" I yelled at her. "You'll never be her and you know it! You can't just come back and try to get into my life again after you left me alone for all these years! You'll-"

A hand covering my mouth with a cloth cut me off. It smelled horrible and I tried to shake my head, but I was restrained. Everything began to blur. The last thing I remember was being laid down in one of the cars. I was staring at the ceiling and a hand began to caress my hair.

"We'll be there soon, Maren. Everything's going to change. It's for the better," a melodic voice told me. For some reason the sound of their voice angered me, though. I thought it was Katarina.

"No. I don't wanta go," I slurred.

"Just go to sleep now, dear," the voice whispered. I heard it tremble just slightly, but enough for me to hear in my state of consciousness.

"I hate you," I choked out. Then darkness overcame my vision.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a luxurious room. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. Where the hell was I?<p>

Then I remembered the events of this morning. Was I in jail? Wait, that wouldn't make sense. I'm in a nice bedroom. What was happening?

I slid out of the satin sheets and made my way to the closet. There were fancy dresses and skirts and blouses with lots of ruffles. Yuck. I did find a pinstriped suit, though. I got dressed and went to the door. I reached for the doorknob, but hesitated. Would I be allowed out?

I remembered what Katarina told me. She said everything was going to change. What does that mean? Do I even trust her after all she's put me through?

I made up my mind and barged through the door into the hallway. I braced myself for an attack but realized no one was there. Well, except for some kid that looked like he was fifteen. He had sandy brown hair gelled to the side and a bright blue suit. Some fashion statement.

"Hello, miss!" he said cheerfully. Pfft, teenagers.

"What are you doing here, kid?" I sneered.

He looked annoyed at my comment but kept his forced smile plastered on his face. "I'm here to assist you, miss. Mr. Lore is waiting for you, so we must hurry to his office," he answered.

My eyes widened. "Wait, what?" I exclaimed.

"Come along, miss! We mustn't waste any more time!" he began speed walking down the hall and turned the corner before I could register what he had just said. Mr. Lore?

"Wait!" I yelled after him, running to catch up. I reached him where he was waiting at the elevator at the end of the hall. "What do you mean Mr. Lore?" I asked.

"He's the owner of this company, miss," he replied, stepping onto the lift. I followed suit.

"Don't be a smartass, kid. What company?" I questioned, getting irritated.

He sighed heavily, almost as if he's had to explain this millions of times or I should probably know this vital piece of information. Most likely the latter.

"He's—oh, we're here!" he said as the elevator dinged and the doors opened into a secretary's office. We walked into the office up to the front desk. I turned to the kid, with an annoyed look on my face. "Mr. Lore is going to explain everything. Don't worry, miss," he explained.

I rolled my eyes but muttered 'thanks' anyways. I'm not rude enough to not say my 'pleases' and 'thank yous'. I have manners, you know.

He began to walk away but I called him again. He turned around exasperatedly. "What?" he asked.

"What's your name? I don't like calling people 'kid' all the time," I smirked.

He smiled back. "Andrew," he said. "Good luck." He said it as if he wanted to tack on "You're gonna need it" to the end.

"Maren," I called as the elevator doors closed between us. I caught a confused smirk right before he disappeared, though.

I turned to the secretary. "Hi. I'm here to—"

"Hello, sweetheart!" she said cheerfully. "I know you're here to see Mr. Lore. He's through that door in his office."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, ma'am," I replied, walking past her desk towards the door.

"Oh, please. Call me Devektra, deary," she smiled. "Good luck!"

I nodded at her with a smile and walked into the next room tentatively, wondering what awaited me in there. I closed the door behind me. The room was huge, with windows reaching the high ceiling and a giant chandelier hanging above my head. A large desk with several high tech computers and papers scattered across the surface sat in the middle of the room. The high backed chair was turned toward the window, so I couldn't see who sat in it.

"Please sit, Miss Joan," a voice boomed. I just about jumped out of my skin, but I did as the voice told me to. I sat down in the soft chair in front of his desk, trying not to sink in too far. I was surprised he used my last name. It was quite refreshing, actually, and I liked it very much.

Silence filled the room for a long time. The only thing I could hear was my breathing, my heartbeat, and the running water of a Zen water fountain sitting on his desk.

I finally broke it. "Sir, I was wondering why I'm here—"

"Miss Joan," he interrupted.

"Sir," I answered.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"I've been told that you are Mr. Lore, sir, but I do not know who that is," I replied.

There was silence again.

"Sir, I—" I began.

"Miss Joan," he said once again.

"Sir," I said, getting irritated.

"Do you want to know why you are here?" he asked.

"That's it!" I yelled, jumping from my chair and slamming my hands onto his desk. My patience always wears thin too easily. "I'm sick of this game you're trying to play! Just tell me why the hell I'm here!"

"Miss Joan," he said calmly.

"Sir, I can't take this any more. Just. Tell. Me. Now," I warned.

Silence filled the room once more.

"Alright," he finally answered. "But sit down, please."

I quietly followed orders, a little guilty for my outburst, but mostly glad that he was going to tell me what was going on.

"Miss Joan, I am Pittacus Lore, the owner of Lorien Records," he spoke.

My jaw dropped to the floor. I sputtered.

"As you must know, Lorien Records and Mogadorien Records have always been rivals. We attempt to steal songs, musicians, artists, names, anything we can get our hands on. Now, Mr. Ra and I are taking part in a new competition—bringing together an amazing band to compete in Band Wars. I assume you know what that is," he paused.

"Uh, um, yes, sir," I stuttered. Everyone knew what Band Wars was. You'd have to be an idiot to not know. Band Wars was the biggest band competition in the world, with bands from countries all around the globe coming to compete in one place, just like an Olympics for musical artists. If a band placed well, they'd be huge stars within a day. "But, if I may, sir, what does this all have to do with me?"

"Oh, but it has everything to do with you, Miss Joan," he said, a hint of a smile in his voice. "You are an, how do the kids call it these days, awesome song writer. I've also heard that you're a musician as well. I'm sure you sound as good as you write, too."

"Wait, you can't mean, sir, that—" I began.

"But that is exactly what I mean, Miss Joan," he said. "I want you to be a part of this band. I want you to be the leader. And as leader, you must choose your band mates wisely."

"You're letting me have free reign over who I choose to be in this band?" I asked skeptically.

"Not totally. I'll have some say on who you choose. But I'm sure you'll do fine. I've heard a lot of good things about you," he answered.

So many questions pop into my head. I have no idea where to start.

"What are the deadlines?"

"Bring your band together in one month. Then I'll tell you what you need to get done from there."

"Why'd you kidnap me to bring me here?"

"Just in case you chose not to come. You're the only person who could've done this and I couldn't risk you saying 'no'."

"Sir, I was fired two days ago. I needed a job. I wouldn't have said 'no' to a job, much less to you. I have one more question, sir, if you would answer it."

"What is it, Miss Joan?"

I took a deep breath. My hands were becoming clammy and shaking like crazy. "Where did you hear all of that stuff about me?"

"Pardon?"

"You said you heard a lot of good things about me. Who told you all of those things?" I questioned.

I heard his hearty laugh boom, echoing through the large room. "Well Katarina, of course! She never can shut up about you, you know. She says she's proud of you and wants to help, but couldn't until now. Her job didn't permit any contact with family or friends."

"Really?" I whispered. I thought she had abandoned me when I was six. When Mother died.

"Really," he said. "She loves you, you know."

I know. I guess I always knew. I just didn't want to admit it to myself.

"Thank you, sir, for this opportunity," I said, standing up. "I promise I won't let you down."

"That's the spirit! Now go! This mission will not be easy, Miss Joan," he said. "Do not trust everyone you meet. Good luck!"

I walked out of his office with a spring in my step. I thought about what he said about Katarina. Should I give her another chance? I don't know if I should. I don't even know where she's at now. Will she even give me another chance after what I did to her?

My mind wandered to the mission I've been assigned to do. How am I supposed to find band members in a month? I can't do this alone. I needed help, and I knew just who to call.

I stepped onto the lift and went to the first floor. There, I went to the secretary and asked her for my things. She handed me a bag that probably had more stuff than I came in with, but I didn't say a thing about it.

I pulled out my cell phone, or at least the new one that was in the bag, and dialed the number. It rang four times before I heard 'hello?'

"Hey, John, I need some help," I said.

"…With what?" he hesitated.

"I'll explain when I get there. I'll see ya in about four hours," I said and hung up before he could complain.

I'm taking a huge risk here asking John for help. We haven't seen each other in years after what happened, but I'm sure I can trust him, just not as much as I used to. What bothered me, though, was Mr. Lore's warning: Do not trust everyone you meet.

I walked out of the building and onto the streets of L.A. I wondered how this mission would work out. If it does work, then we'll be one of the best bands in the nation, maybe even the world. But if Mr. Ra and his team beat us out, then we're done for. Mr. Lore was right. This mission will not be easy. I was told 'good luck' three times today. We're going to need as much luck as we can get for this band to succeed.


End file.
